


Smile

by nemuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Onaga Wataru - Freeform, Post-Canon, established KuniKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuru/pseuds/nemuru
Summary: If there's one thing Kindaichi takes pride in, it's being Kunimi'sbest friend.So why is it that he's somehow probably the last to know about Kunimi's current relationship?(Why does it matter?)
Kudos: 7





	Smile

It's the late afternoon on a sweltering Tuesday. Kindaichi knows Kunimi is off work already and is likely lazing around at home with his airconditioner on full blast. Kindaichi also knows that now is the best time to call because by the time his practice ends, Kunimi will not be in the mood to _talk_.

Kunimi is his best friend.

Kunimi always, _always_ answers his calls.

(Is that why he's hesitating?)

He stares at the name—and at his best friend's face staring back at him with the corner of his lips curled up in the smallest hint of the kind of smile he rarely ever lets the world see.

He stares and stares and wonders: has Kageyama seen his smile? No, that's a stupid question because surely—surely he has, right? Kunimi wouldn't have let him in close enough to kiss—to touch if he can't even get Kunimi to smile _that_ smile.

He stares and stares until his phone screen dims, then darkens altogether; autolock activating. He's still staring—thumb hovering over where the voice call button was—when someone claps him on the back, just hard enough to pull him out of whatever hole he was spiraling down towards.

When he looks up, Onaga is smiling at him—a small smile (not like Kunimi's).

"Ready?"

He nods and buries his phone (down, down, down; piled under each and every one of his life possessions it goes) into the deepest parts of his bag.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> writers block is awful and i haven't written in forever so here's a snippet from one of the fics i'm writing in my head. kindaichi is my favorite and this is why he's the one suffering. 
> 
> (also the title. yes.)


End file.
